


Naruto: Gijinka Chronicles

by CrimsonAspic



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAspic/pseuds/CrimsonAspic
Summary: An Alternate Universe narrative centering around the various animal characters from the original show as humans.





	Naruto: Gijinka Chronicles

### Prologue

It has been years since a very specific connection was birthed through unexpected circumstances between the two. Too many years. Though the city streets from afar continue to deny the longing thirst of mother nature's embrace, it's the only thing in his world that still holds a grip on continuity itself. Who could've guessed it would end like this? Who would've guessed that a semi-legend like him would fall into a trap of complete mediocrity, self loathing existentialism, and actions of forced bewilderment of the most simplest surprises. From the mystery solving calamites involving the past of a suicidal artist to the exile from his original motherland as punishment onto his stained, childlike persona, it seemed like a miracle those events happened at all. 

All attempts to quell his former companion's dangerous thirsts only led to more failure. Any bumps in the road they both encountered together felt more akin to potholes than anything. At least with bumps, there are no chances of permanent damage. 

The lack of control with his body's growth was just another reason for walking down this path of self isolation. Fear is a decimating emotion that is like no other, with it owning the ability to being the beginning of endless diverging purposes. In this case: to even further lick the wounds his former father embodied within him in the first place since birth. His guardian's consequences have died down tremendously throughout his life, however slightly lingering and more than ready to pounce upon him at any given moment. Will the inevitability of mother nature's change greet him yet again for the better? Only father time will tell. Of course, if he has the bravery to even speak his metaphorical tongue. 

Other "beasts" akin to him exist, but only across the landscapes filled to the brim with political barriers ordered to shield the most privileged. Only once has he come across the one who currently occupies his sand dune home. He still remembers the pure stiffness of the duo tailed, eye lined coyote. He couldn't help but blurt out a chuckle after pondering on two-tails.  
"Heh, that emo lookin' ass. It's no wonder..." he whispered to himself. 

He wouldn't be surprised if that out loud thought were to be the only thing he could say for the rest of the day. His current form never suited him, but he had no choice but to abandon those opposable thumbs he now yearns for. Anything. Anything at all he would follow through to have a second chance at becoming human just one more time. 

Because daydreaming about the chance of vice versa becoming an alternate reality just wasn't cutting it anymore.


End file.
